


Black Widow's Got Nothing On Magnus Bane

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Alec, Thirsty Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Hello, darling,” he greets, watching the confused looks each man gives each other.“Magnus. It’s time to stop stringing this along.”“But Alexander,” he says with a sigh. “I’m in the middle of an interrogation. These morons are giving me everything.”“I didn’t give him anything?” the boss says, now speaking in English. Magnus looks up, cocking his brow in disbelief.“Look,” Magnus says, talking to Alec again. “You can’t pull me out right now.”“We have enough to send them to Idris, Magnus. Your job is done.”Magnus sighs. “Fine,” he finally says. Then he smirks up at the men in front of him. “Let me put you on hold.”





	Black Widow's Got Nothing On Magnus Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon on Tumblr.  
ALSO can we just appreciate the way there's a legit tag for 'Thirsty Alec Lightwood' God I love that.  
And lastly, this is my version of a Blackwidow Malec au. Enjoy :)

Two men, dressed entirely in black, stand before Magnus. The one on his right walks forward, backhanding him across the face. Magnus’ eyes narrow as his tongue runs over his lip, tasting the blood. His hands are tied behind his back, leaving him stuck in this stupid chair as these idiots talk. 

_ “How much longer will you keep us playing this stupid game?” _ the man on his right asks in Russian. 

Magnus spits, happy that it lands on the man’s dreadful shoes.  _ “As long as it takes,” _ he says back. 

The other guy sighs before walking forward, getting right into Magnus’ face. Magnus braces himself for another slap but instead, the guy grips the chair Magnus is in, leaning it back. It tips until he’s literally dangling over the ledge. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He keeps himself cool and collected, not letting them see his fear.  _ “All we need is a location.” _

_ “And my magic?” _ Magnus hisses back. 

_ “Yes. And that,” _ he says with a smile, tipping Magnus back down. He holds up two hands which spark with red magic. 

_ “And what is it that you need with said magic. Just, you know, out of curiosity?” _

The man on his right smirks.  _ “We’re going to become the most powerful Warlocks in the world,” _ he says, his voice filled with arrogant pride. Idiot.

_ “There’s a Greater Demon,” _ the man in front of him says, his fingers still sparking with magic.  _ “We’re going to use your magic to free him. And in exchange, he’ll grant us all the power we’ve ever wanted.” _

What an absolute idiot, Magnus thinks to himself. A Greater Demon? Really? These two are way over their heads. 

_ “And if he doesn’t complete his end of the bargain?” _ Magnus asks, cocking his head to the side.  _ “What then?” _

The man in front of him grips his chin hard.  _ “We’re going to bind him, you swine. He’ll have no other choice.” _

_ “And how do you plan to do that?” _

_ “We found an old Shadowhunter contraption,” _ the first guy says boldly.  _ “It’ll hold even a Great Demon.” _ Then he does the one thing Magnus isn’t expecting. He pulls the damn thing out of his pocket, showing it off to Magnus. Wow. What freaking amateurs. 

Silence stretches out, broken only by one of their phones ringing. The guy on Magnus’ right looks confused as he picks up the phone, answering it. His eyes widen for a moment before he hands the phone over to his partner. 

_ “It’s for you, boss.” _

_ “Hello?” _

Magnus tries to keep his face neutral as he listens. “My name is Alec Lightwood. I’m the Head of the New York Institute. You have my husband.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “You’re currently in a warehouse, top floor. And you’re also surrounded by four of my best Shadowhunters. Unless you’d like this entire building to go up in flames, I suggest you put Magnus on the phone.”

The man’s eyes widen almost comically the longer Alec talks before he’s stepping up to Magnus, handing him the phone. He awkwardly slaps it against Magnus’ face and Magnus pins it between his ear and shoulder. 

“Hello, darling,” he greets, watching the confused looks each man gives each other. 

“Magnus. It’s time to stop stringing this along.”

“But Alexander,” he says with a sigh. “I’m in the middle of an interrogation. These morons are giving me  _ everything _ .”

“I didn’t give him anything?” the boss says, now speaking in English. Magnus looks up, cocking his brow in disbelief. 

“Look,” Magnus says, talking to Alec again. “You can’t pull me out right now.”

“We have enough to send them to Idris, Magnus. Your job is done.”

Magnus sighs. “Fine,” he finally says. Then he smirks up at the men in front of him. “Let me put you on hold.”

The boss man steps forward, taking the phone from Magnus’ face and Magnus strikes. His foot kicks out, landing a hit on the guy’s knee. He stumbles down onto his knees and Magnus uses the opportunity to land a headbutt, leaving the guy on the ground. 

Magnus stands up, his arms still awkwardly tied to the chair behind his back, but he doesn’t let that stop him. The other guy swings but Magnus is quicker, ducking down and using his momentum to swing his hips around, using the chair as a weapon. 

Boss man is starting to stand. Magnus rolls, using the chair in a sideways somersault. His foot swings around, landing across the guy’s face. He hears the other man come up behind him but Magnus is ready. He slams the chair’s leg down, crunching on the guy’s foot before throwing his head back. The crack of the guy’s nose breaking is all too satisfying. 

“I’m really tired of this chair,” he murmurs to himself before he’s vaulting off a crate, flipping in the air and landing on the boss man on his back. The chair shatters under his weight, finally freeing his hands. 

He stands up, wiping his hands on his suit jacket. The men before him rightfully cower. With a snap of his fingers, his magic is at his fingertips. 

Magnus flicks his wrist, using his magic to move two of the crates, thrusting them down over the bad guys’ heads and using them to hold their arms against their bodies. “Hmm,” he hums to himself. “I suppose that’ll do.”

Magnus picks up the phone from where it landed on the ground. He runs his fingers through his hair, making sure he looks alright, even in the middle of combat. “I’ve got them for you, darling.”

Without another word, the click of boots sound behind him before Alexander is there, holding him in his arms. “God, Magnus,” he breathes and Magnus’ pants are suddenly a tad too tight. He knows that tone. 

“All in a day’s work,” Magnus murmurs, smiling up at his Shadowhunter as Clary and Jace take care of the rogue Warlocks. Before they can pass, Magnus steps up, reaching into one of their pockets and pulling out their stolen tool. He tosses it to Isabelle. “I believe you’ll be wanting that.”

“We’ve got this,” Jace murmurs under his breath, shaking his head at the look on Alec’s face. “Get out of here before you drop to your knees, Alec.”

Alec flips off his parabatai as Magnus opens a portal to the loft. Between one breath and the next, Magnus’ back is hitting the wall in their loft. Hmm, what better way to celebrate a mission well done?


End file.
